Note Passers
by Chibi Mousie
Summary: (CHAPTER 4 UP)Anzu passes a note to Ryou and he thought it was from Malik. Now Ryou thinks Malik likes him and doesn't know what to do. He also has a problem with his bully, Jounouchi Katusya((Warning: Jou's a jerk and YAOI,rape,violence))
1. Chapter 1

What Anzu does while the teachers yack on about their boring lives. She passes a note, in purple ink, and it rather looked like Malik's handwriting. Ryou thinks it was Malik who sent him the note, not Anzu! Ryou also has a bully, and this bully was named Jounouchi Katsuya. How's Ryou going to cope with this, like when Miho bothered him. Read to find out what happens to him and the note passing! ((Warning: Jou's a jerk and YAOI)) Hints in story, I just like the curiosity.

_**Note Passers**_

_**By Chibi Mousie**_

_**Chapter 1 Striked Down**_

On a sunny warm spring morning, in the high school of Domino City was called the Domino High School. It's the finest private school a teen could dream for, well probably they wouldn't dream of it, but a parent would be _more_ than happy to send their child to. The school was a four-story building for all ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelevth graders. In the halls their were students of ages fifth teen to nineteen years-old traveled up and down the halls. All was well with the boy trio, which was Honda, Jounouchi, and Yuugi.

"Hey Yuugi, do you think Mr.Masomi would give us another day to finish our reports?"

Yuugi looked up at Jou with doubtful look. "Well Jou, I don't know for sure...But--"

"Aw come on!" Jou said in a whiny tone. "Are you serious?!"

"Well Jou Mr.Masomi wouldn't, since he's that two-weeks-to-do-a-assignment type of guy." Yuugi said looking up at a distressed Jou.

"Aw man!" Jou kicked his locker open.

Jounouchi Katsuya is sixteen years-old student who's now advancing to the eleventh grade that is if he makes it out of the tenth grade alright. The farther he goes the more complex it will get. People have said high school goes by quickly, yes. High school isn't fun and games anymore, yes. However, it also gets exceedingly difficult. Nor there's nothing wrong with failing _a _class that is _not_ a major. Jou, in _his_ case, is bad to fail because math is a major in his choice of career.

"It's okay Jou! It's only the middle of the year." Yuugi said trying to motivate his desperate friend. "All you need is some motivation and study _extra _hard! Just like the tests you'll get near the end of the year."

"Yeah...well...I also need a miracle for that too." Jou groaned. "And you know how _bad_ I do at tests like that, with all the pressure. Let alone listening!"

"It's okay, you'll get through it. Besides there isn't any big tests coming up. So just calm down!" Honda said him too was a dull like Jou. "Unlike **_me_**."

"_You_ need as much motivation as_ I _do." Jou glared at Honda. "So don't flatter yourself."

"Let's just get to class before the bell rings and we get detention." Yuugi warned his friends.

"Speaking of one of us, where's Anzu? Wasn't she with you?" Honda inquired looking down at a concerned Yuugi.

"Well I thought she was coming with one of you guys. She didn't come to my house and she wasn't home when I called her cell."

"Well she'll be fine, she's probably around." Jou sighed. "Can we _please_ get to our class? I can't afford one more referral."

Yuugi nodded in agreement. "I have to go! See you guys at class!"  
  
"_Hey_ _hey hey hey hey,_" Jou grabbed Yuugi's collar, "why're you going without us?"  
  
"Well I have to go. Ms.Rossie wants to speak to me, before class starts."  
  
"Do you know what about?" Honda inquired the running in place Yuugi.  
  
"Nope, that's why I would like to get there as soon as possible." Yuugi said.

"The a.s.a.p conversation ehy Yug?" Jou grinned, "You go off to you're little appointment with Ms.Rossie."

"Ok! Bye!" Yuugi said and with that, he got out of Jou's grip and ran down the hall to his class.

Honda and Jou stared at Yuugi, who was half way down the hall already. The two best friends was left together to walk to their next class. They walked down the hall, passing by people, avoiding running into people, and listened to the conversation that drifted through the halls but really didn't interested them. Honda glanced up at a clock and saw they were barely late for their next class. They were still walking a quick pace; still avoiding running into people but still avoided bumping into people. Then when Jou saw one of the students, he loved to pick on who was, Ryou Bakura. He grinned, got Honda's attention, and pointed to Ryou. Honda turned his head to look at Ryou and grinned too.  
  
"Hey Honda, you go run pass him and I'll run into him, knocking him down on purpose." Jou whispered to Honda and his grin grew from ear to ear. Honda nodded in agreement and started running. He ran pass Ryou, who was just felt a light tap on the shoulder. Ryou glanced at Honda who ran by hearing him say, "Come on Jou! Keep up slow one!" Jou started to run and pretended he wasn't paying any attention and ran into Ryou, causing him to fall back and dropping his books onto the floor. Jou noticed he knocked out the books that were in his had and had a pleased grin on his face.

Ryou looked up at the grinning blonde-haired person for a few moments and blinked slowly. He gave a confused look, but not an irritated one. He noticed that Jou knocked down all the books out of his hands, and collected them from the floor. He sighed and stood up, and was now facing Jou. Ryou was smaller then Jou, just by one inch.

"Watch where you're going you_ klutz_!"

Ryou stared at Jou as he stood up straight. He blinked slowly and looked down at his and Jou's ugly dress shoes. Jou was being extremely rude, matter a fact he was a bully to nerds and the shy and quite people. Those people were an easy target and were fun to laugh at when they do something anybody would do. "Was there such use for loathsome attitude?" was what Ryou wanted to ask Jou but was best not to. Just because Ryou ran into Jou, not even him but Jou ran into him and is to unintelligent to see it the right way. After all, he did it on purpose, just to get on his nerves. Jou is always been picking on Ryou and certain other people like the multi million air C.E.O, Seto Kaiba. Nevertheless, Seto Kaiba was the one who pick on them back. As Ryou was thinking, there was no need for such rudeness but he also had no reason to call him a 'klutz'. The true klutz around here was Jou, comparing to Ryou that is if you wanted to relate to a klutz. Ryou wasn't the type of guy who dropped priceless glass vases that was given to him to hold, nor does he always slip on banana peels and falls on his face. Sure, there were accidents now and then, but he surely wasn't a klutz.

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?" Jou inquired in a demanding manner.  
  
Just because Jou ran into Ryou, absolutely_ doesn't _mean he_ has _to say sorry. It's not mandatory or anything, and after all it wasn't his fault. Jou was the one who decided to run into Ryou and knock him down, since he picked on him so much. "I don't need to say _anything_ to you!" is what Ryou wanted to say to Jou, but he decided it was best to keep quiet before any drama happens. Now just that thought Ryou remembered the last time Jou picked on him and got in a horrible fight. However, this was a while ago; it was more like in the beginning of the year. In addition, on that day he found out that he had bad reflexes. It was just one of those bad days he experienced. Occasionally, events in one's life become clearer through the prism of experience, a phrase that simply means that things tend to become clearer as time goes on. For instance, when a person is just born, they usually have no idea what curtains are and spend a great deal of their first months wondering why Mommy and Daddy have a huge large piece of cloth over each window in the nursery. However, as the person grows older, the ideas of curtains become clearer through the prism of experience. The person will learn the word "curtains" and notice that they are actually quite handy for keeping a room dark when it is time to sleep, and for decorating and otherwise boring window area. Eventually, they will entirely accept the idea of curtains, and may even purchase some curtains of their own, or Venetian blinds, and it is all due to the prism of experience.

"Hey I'm talking to you!" Jou growled and pushed Ryou back down onto the floor, landing on his back and his head slammed against a locker. A painful groaned escaped Ryou's lips and rubbed his head. Jou grinned that horrible pleased grin and kicked Ryou's books to the side. "Nobody ignores Jounouchi Katsuya like that!" he informed, in a voice so loud and booming that it was enough to make any nobody scared all over again. He sighed and peered up at Jou and rubbed head again and got up. "Well?"  
  
Ryou looked up at Jou and a small unpleasant frown curved on his lips.

"Well?!" is what Jou repeated to him.  
  
Ryou sighed and looked down at the floor and said, "I-I'm s-sorry." he stuttered and Jou raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jou bend down, holding a hand to the back of his right ear. "I can't hear you. Repeat that."

Ryou took a big gulp and said, "I'm sorry." in a louder voice and the last pleasured grin appeared on Jou's face again and quickly turned into a smirk. Ryou's eyes closed tightly as he walked up to the frighten boy.  
  
"I thought so." Jou said and he reached down and struck Ryou across the face. Ryou fell to the floor, his face inches away from Jou's shoe. His left cheek, where Jou struck him, felt as if it was on fire. Honda laughed and applauded as if Jou had done something very brave instead of something very despicable. Jou stood up as if he was in the spotlight onstage, soaking it up as usual. He bowed down and smirked once again. "Let's go Honda." He ordered his friend and received a simple nod and they both walked away.

Ryou touched the red mark that Jou left on his cheek and tried to control the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to cry, and if he did when he walked into the classroom, Jou would most likely make fun of that too. If he skipped class, he would most likely be found out. Therefore, he just simply gathered up his book and quickly whipped off each tear that tried to run down his cheek. His eyes were red, as if he already cried. He sighed and walked up to the classroom door and opened it.

All the students were in the class, expect for the ones who skipped it just to be ignorant. The teacher, Ms.Rossie, was absent and instead Ms.Lexington walked in wearing a solid blue skirt three inches above her knees. Her blouse was white and not a speck of dirt on it. Her blonde straight hair was up in a bun with chopsticks crossing on through it. Her glasses frames were blue and her glasses were crystal clear. She gave the cutest smile a guy could automatically fall in love with. Her eyes were a bright blue and her lips were a light pink. She held a book in her arm and a song in her heart. She walked up to the front of her desk and gazed at the class that sat before her.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu kurasu." Ms.Lexinton greeted the class with a wide friendly smile. "Ms.Rossie couldn't make it today, so I'm the substitute for the next two weeks. Today I am giving out packets that Ms.Rossie left for you kids to do." She looked at the grade book and read the written note that Ms.Rossie left for her, "This assignment is due in three weeks. So that twenty-one days. Four hundred and forty one hours. Two hundred sixty thousand four hundred and sixty minutes. One million, five hundred and eight seven thousand and six hundred seconds."

The students stared at her strangely. They already knew that Ms.Lexinton use to be a math teacher and an English teacher at the same time. They knew this because she was a substitute for some of them in math class. Jou gazed at her, staring at her eyes for a moment, thinking he could read what she was thinking about. You know, like what they do on television. We all know that people can't read minds, and if they could, so many people would love to learn that. Don't you get curious about what people are really thinking about others, or maybe even yourself? However, if there were really people who could really do this and not just some guesses, then there would be no reason to be hiding secrets from them. Those are the gifted people and Jou was definitely not one of them.

The door opened and Ryou was behind the door with that red mark on his face. The class all turned their attention on him and some gasps were heard from the class. Ms.Lexington was one of them, she haven't seen such a mark on someone's face since the fight against two students just four years in her teaching.  
  
"Oh you poor child!" Ms.Lexington quickly set her book down, walked up to the poor child, and took his chin in her hands. "What happened to you?" She asked stroking his red cheek, "Are you ok?"

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Ryou said and swiftly got his head away from her hands, not to be rude or anything, it's just that he doesn't like people touching his face. He gave a weak smile and walked to his seat, which was one person away from Honda and Jou, along with his nicer friends, Anzu and Yuugi.  
  
"I suggest you go to the nurse's office, maybe put some ice on it." Ms.Lexington suggested, trying to get Ryou to help that mark feel less painful. "Who did this to you?"

Ryou, who was staring at his desktop, quickly looked up at her. Jou turned his head to Ryou, and gave a signal "Don't to tell her or else..." and Ryou took a moment and swallowed. It felt as if something were stuck in his throat and would not go down. He sighed and said, "Oh nobody, I-I had this mark because, it happened outside school." He lied as best as he could. It was hard for him to lie, since he wasn't one of the lying type of person.

Ms.Lexington gasped and touched her lips. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Ms.Lexington, I am positive." Ryou nodded and gave a quick glance over his should to Jou and saw that awful smirk.

"Ok...if you are positive." Ms.Lexington reluctantly given up, she's not the arguing type of teacher any way. "Now class, I would like to go over the home work."

"You think he's going to rat you out?" Honda whispered to Jou, who looked confident.

"Nah." Jou shook his head. "If he does, he'll know what'll happen to him." He said punching him left hand indicating a beating would be the consequences.  
  
Ryou leaned back in his seat and listened to Honda and Jou's conversation on how they would beat him up if he told anybody. It was just a little slap in the face, a very painful slap. In high school, nothing is tolerated. If you talk back, trip to the principal's office. If you get in a fight, or even a slap in the face, you get a trip to the principal's office. On the other hand, maybe even the vice principal's office. Either one you go to, you win a free detention, suspension, or ISS. Ryou sighed and leaned forward in his seat and looked down at him desktop again. He listened to the teacher's voice call out to students, getting answers from them, right or wrong. He took out his English packet and listened to the answers being called out and corrected.  
  
"Now class, I don't want to take off points for calling out. Now if you're trying to test me, I _do_ have a bad side you wish not to get on." Ms.Lexington warned the class. "Raise your hand if you know a question. Next time, no warnings. I will also take points off if you talk or don't participate." She warned again and she started to sound like Ms.Rossie.

"She sounds like Ms.Rossie." Jou whispered to Honda and he snickered.

"She sure does." Honda replied and snickered along with Jou.

Mrs. Lexington cocked an eyebrow and walked by the desks to Honda and Jou's desks. "Well Mr.Hiroto and Mr.Katsuya looks like you're having a blast down here. Is there something you would like to share with the class so we can have a laugh too?" She asked not politely, and didn't mean to have a laugh too. She was just being a little strict like their ordinary teacher Ms.Rossie.

"No Ms.Lexington, there isn't anything funny back here." Jou said innocently.

"Are you sure Mr.Katusya?"

"Yes ma'm." Jou nodded.

"Hmmm....." Ms.Lexington looked down at them suspiciously and all she saw was innocent looks on the boys' face. She turned around and walked back to the front of the classroom, which was in front of her desk.

Jou grinned and Honda did too. They both glanced at each other and raised their hand when Ms.Lexington asked for the next answer to a question, just to look good and not make them look like they weren't paying attention.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 Anzu's Love Note**_

After the fourth period class passed, and along with first, second, and third, it was two periods away from lunch for Honda, Jou, Ryou, Yuugi and herself in spefic matters. Anzu walked down the hall to her next class, which was history. As she walked down the halls, she thought about the morning she had. Of course, you did not read what I wrote because I felt like making the suspense arise. Every story deserves a pinch of suspense, am I right or am I right?

This morning was a terrible morning for Anzu Mazaki. First thing that happened to her was she forgot to set her new alarm clock to five o'clock, since that is the time she wakes up for school. Last night she had to finish her report for history class, and she finished this assignment promptly at midnight. When she did finish this report she had due the next day, she also had chores that were on her To-Do list. Her parents wouldn't understand Anzu doing her report that was due the next day. They would say, "You should have done it with your spare time instead of hanging out with your friends! While you were doing that you could have done that ages ago then you wouldn't have to do it at the last minute!" However, all this 'spare time' that her parents may have claimed she had was working at Burger World and dance class.

All of Anzu Mazaki's friends, and Ryou, even though he wasn't a close friend, knew that she wanted to be a dancer when she grows up. She has been so worked up on her dance moves, that she barely had time to study for anything and barely had any time for her schoolwork. Not to mention her job she had to pay her phone bills and the fact she has gone over her minutes. Her phone plan may not fit her, but it was the cheapest she could afford. Her parents were a different story. They had made her get this plan for her, to save money. The fact that Anzu makes seven dollars an hour has been decreased to five bucks an hour. Now she has to work double shift to pay the phone bill and the minutes she had used. The thought that crosses everyone's mind, _"Can't her parents pay the bill?"_ This is true, as if all good parents would pay their child's phone bill. This road did not apply to the Mazaki parents, never had it did. Their road was 'responsibility' and 'independence' to live reality. If Anzu goes to her parents and asks them to pay her bills, she would receive a straight answer "No." This is harsh and you notice that I am not using any commas after the apostrophes; this is because I wish not to.

I read books that do not have any punctuation. Nevertheless, unlike some people who don't use any of the following: period, colon, semicolon, comma, question mark, exclamation mark, parentheses, dash, brackets, apostrophe, hyphen, quotation marks, braces, and ellipsis. There are people use the main punctuations, and that's the good news. The bad news is some people _don't _use the main punctuations (exclamation mark, period, question mark and hyphen) is not very intelligible.

I know I went off the subject but it was for the sake of criticism of my story.

"Hey Anzu!" Yuugi called to his good girl friend Anzu Mazaki. They became friends when an atrocious man came to rape poor Anzu Mazaki at her job, Burger World. Yuugi's darker half, Yami Yugi also known as Yami, saved her before anything unpleasant happened to her. Before any actually raping was done Yami had stopped this nonsense and destroy this man with one of his moves 'Mind Crush' This was not actually rape, it was attempted rape, which by the way neither is pleasant. For then on they have been close friends and got to know each other better.

"Hi Yuugi!" Anzu greeted cheerfully with a sweet, sweet, smile. This was not new; she's always been giving these sweet smiles. But today, that daily sweet, sweet, smile looked less sweeter and happier nor did she sound as cheerful. This was because everything that happened to her last night. "Where have you been this morning?" Yuugi inquired raising an eyebrow, "You didn't call me or anything."

"Well..." Anzu began, starting to make little patterns on the floor with her foot, "Last night I was finishing up my report for Mr.Bazata, I can't afford another F Yuugi." she said taking a step back and playing with her fingers. She examined her fingernails, which by the way were growing in nicely. She looked back down at the small tri haired color boy and smiled.

"Yeah Anzu," Yuugi nodded and gave a big smile. "You're absolutely right. You shouldn't be getting _any _Fs at all! You should be getting higher grades."

"Hm?" Anzu glared at her fingers to Yuugi and stood up tall. "I know..." she sighed."But I can't."

"I never want to hear you say that, _ever!_" Yuugi said and gave his friend a confident smile. All she really needed was time, if she had time her grades will be coming out to Bs and As. "I know you didn't mean for a F."

"Well..." Anzu said and looked at the lockers in the hallway. "My parents don't know...So maybe if I get good grades on all subjects, excluding the one I got one F on, maybe they wouldn't care."

"Do the _ever _see your report card?" Yuugi inquired Anzu, who looked a bit uneasy.

"Actually...not...at...all." Anzu frowned. "I don't think they even care."

"That's horrible." Yuugi frowned and pointed over to the class he's suppose to be in, in three minutes. "We should get to Mr.Bazata's class, before he has a fit." he started walking to the door he pointed at before.

"Yeah..." Anzu sighed and followed Yuugi into the very quiet classroom.

Inside the quiet class room of Mr.Bazata's Anzu and Yuugi took a long look around. Anzu noticed that everyone was in the classroom and the only empty seats were Yuugi, Ryou and her seats. Yuugi saw that everyone sat in his or her seats, staring directly at the board; it seemed as if they were ready and waiting for something or someone. Anzu looked at Mr.Bazata's desk, which was a mess of papers, as usual, and not a thing was moved. Yuugi looked at the seat on which their teacher sat, and that too was different. Usually one of their classmates would get something to put on his chair and laugh at him when he sat on it. The class was quiet, a little too quiet.

"Wonder what's going on..." Anzu whispered to Yuugi.

"I don't know, but it _does _look a bit odd." Yuugi said and walked to his desk.

Anzu nodded in agreement and walked to her own desk, which I should mention is four desks away from Ryou's at the most. She sighed and thoughts drifted through her head, random thoughts at that. It was so quiet; she thought she was thinking to loud even though nobody can hear one's thoughts. Unless you were a mind reader then you are one of the weird gifted people, whom are the spoilers of secrets. You cannot hide _anything _from those kinds of people, but one out of a trillion could read minds. Alternatively, partial mind readers, but what are the odds of that? Someone walks by you, _Are they a mind reader?_ is not the thought that crosses your mind. You probably don't even _think _of the people who walk by you. Still going off track, I know this is not a Author's POV, but I will be talking, for the sake of the plot and stuff.

**Domino High, Domino, Japan **-**Author's POV **(A/N: I lied.)

Anzu stared down at her pink backpack and saw her phone's silhouette. She blinked slowly and reached down for it, but when she was about to do this, Mr.Bazata had finally walked into the classroom with Jounouchi Katsuya and Ryou Bakura behind him. I may have not included that Jou's seat was empty, since Anzu nor Yuugi have noticed. They have come in just in time before the bell rung that annoying ringing sound. They weren't late, nor were they early; they were just in time for class. Mr.Bazata glared at Jou, who he disliked for six weeks. It all started six weeks ago, reason: Jounouchi Katsuya had played a big prank on Mr.Bazata, that had something to do with underwear and gooey substance that made Mr.Bazata slip and fall. Jou had been suspended for three weeks. Anzu quickly sat up straightening her posture and gave a uneasy smile, even though Mr.Bazata was not paying attention to her.

Mr.Bazata glared at each and every one of the students, who sat calmly at their seats. He snorted and placed his grade book on his desk and said, "Hello you idiots." he grunted and walked up to the green board. "Today is the day when you _childish _intellects' reports to be handed in." Mr.Bazata looked at each student in the front row and grinned. "And if you did not complete this assignment I will be more then happy to give you brats a big fat zero."

Jou stared at Mr.Bazata from his seat and rolled his eyes. He could care less if Mr.Bazata did a fan dance in a dress on the desk, and he _still _wouldn't care for what he does. He leaned back in his seat, watched the teacher collect the five page reports, and grunted. He looked down at his backpack and grinned, he didn't have the report. The misbehaved child Jou is, he left the report at home, only having six sentences on one page. The rest of the pages read one word of "I did not finish this." which was not clever at all. Mr.Bazata is a teacher who has no time for the pleasant forgive and forget routine that works with friends and not school education. If this forgive and forget thing works with school, no one will get a good education and not understand punishment. For example, if a child glued a teacher's grade book together and ask for forgiveness the teacher will accept the apology. If this keeps going on, this child would never understand punishment and when to play and when not to play.

Mr.Bazata looked through all the papers and sat at his desk when he was in the middle of the pile. "Hmmm...." he looked at each person when he read the name on the top right had corner of the page and when he was finished he smirked."Jounouchi Katsuya," he said sternly, looking at Jou who was sitting calmly in his chair with a grin on his face. "Where is your five page report on the Ancient Egypt?" he asked already knowing he didn't do the report.

Jou gave a careless shrug and replied, "Meh..." he, once again, couldn't care less.

Mr.Bazata gave a serious look and then smirked. "Well then, Mr.Katsuya, I am sorry to tell you this but I have to five you get a big fat zero." he said as if he was sorry instead of happy.

"Oh you are such a _big, fat_ liar!" Jou groaned and slammed his fist on the desk. Of course, Jou literally meant these words. Mr.Bazata was fat and he was a liar. "You're _never sorry_!" he scolded at the teacher, as usual. Jou and Mr.Bazata, arguing, isn't a rare case. They would always argue, ever since Mr.Bazata healed from the broken hip incident. "No, give me the zero and go on with the fucking period!"

"Mr.Katsuya," Mr.Bazata said sternly, not very happy with the use of profanity. "I want you to go to the principal's office! Right now! Go!" he growled and wrote down a referral and shoved it in Jou's hand.

Jou grinned and stood up. He got a last look at everyone in the classroom, especially Ryou, and then turned to Mr.Bazata. "Fine," he said simply. "You're the teach." Jou didn't actually mean he was a teach, the word's definition "to give someone knowledge while they learn" to my POV. That's how I define 'teach' in my own little world. This word 'teach' Jou used was just a shorter form of 'teacher' The reason I decided to point this out is because I know that there is people out there who point out the little problems in a great story. To avoid any more criticism Jounouchi Katsuya never said anything about teaching someone. With that, Mr.Bazata frowned at the blonde student and watched him walk out the door as other people waved good-bye and actually say 'good-bye' and won a few 'silence' or 'Stop talking! You'll see him later!' from Mr.Bazata.

Anzu did not notice any of this, since she looked concentrated at her desktop. The real thing is that she is not really concentrating on the desktop she sat behind. She was really paying attention to the boy who sits four seats away. She took out her pink cover notebook and tried to look for her pink milky pen, but she couldn't find it. Instead, she took out a purple pen. She sighed and wrote down this:

_Dear Ryou, Monday, October 18_

_I know we haven't been very talkative to one another, and I find this a flaw. I just want you to know, that I loved you ever since you came here. I love it when I get lost in your chocolate brown eyes. I love when you let me touch your soft white hair. I love it when you make funny remarks and made me laugh, which doesn't come out as often. I must write this again, I know we haven't been talking to eachother ever since you moved here, ever since the day we met. I really want to talk to you, and I want to hear your voice. I know this sounds weird, but I think I love you. This feeling is unbearable to keep inside, and I want you now.  
  
Love,_

_Your secret admirer_

_  
  
_Anzu's heart skipped a beat and smiled down at her note she wrote. She quickly ripped it out and folded in a fancy pattern. She drew a little heart and slips the note into her pink backpack, without anyone watching her; she gave a dreamy sigh and listened to Mr.Bazata rattle on about history in the 1800s and his boring life that no one cares about.

**Hallway, Domino High, Domino, Japan**

Outside the classroom, Jounouchi Katsuya was wondering the halls, as usual. He peeked into random classrooms, just to see what's up. He saw teachers point at the board and talk about the subject. When he went to peek in a different room, he saw a teacher yelling at misbehaved students like himself. When he decided to look at another room, he saw very quiet classrooms. He looked at the referral in his hand and thought for a moment. He just noticed that he had _never _been in the principal's office, ever since the old principal left their school for retirement. The new principal was a man, a very weird man who had never let a student slip through the cracks of punishment. Well that's what Jou over heard from other people's conversations about the principal. He thought it would be fun to mess around with the new principal, who's been here for one year already. In all his years he spent in Domino High School, this would be the most hardest to get through. Especially when you go to this new principal's office and try to mess around with him.

Jou started to walk down the hallway to the principal's office. He notices that he was the only student, or being, in the hallway. He sighed and walked into the main office and walked up to the counter.

**Office, Domino High, Domino, Japan**

He watched the busy secretaries walk this way and that, and talk to one another. Finally, one of the secretaries had actually noticed him and walked up to him.

"Hello, Jounouchi. It's been a while since you've come down here. What brings you here?" The brunette secretary asked Jou, who really hasn't been going to the principal's office like he is suppose to.

"I'm here to see the principal." Jou grunted and glared at the wooden door that had the new principal in. He was very curious what the principal would be like. He raised an eyebrow and looked back at the secretary, who was a bit shocked.

"Oh my, Jounouchi Katsuya!"

Jou groaned and looked at the counter. He was already tired of her saying his whole name. "What is so shocking about that?!" he inquired the concerned looking secretary.

"Well it's kind a shock to see you here, after principal Nedwell left you were such a nice boy."

"Psh." Jou rolled his eyes. Before he even wanted to, the blonde came to a doorway with the words "Scwire -- Principal" in bold across the bottom of the window. He fakely gulped, gathering his wits once more - despite the fact that this wasn't his first time going into the office - and knocked. He wanted to pretend that he was afraid of the principal to make him feel important and fearful. Then after he's caught offgaurd, Jounouchi would get back at him with smart comments.  
  
Jou listened outside the principal's door, before knocking on the door again. When he first approach the heavy wooden door, it sounded like a small animal was having a temper tantrum. However, as he listened more closely, he realized it was somebody who was playing the violin that insist on doing so anyway. The sounds shrieked, hissed, and moaned and it became quite impossible to describe the sounds it made, and finally Jou knocked on the door again. He had to knock very hard and at length, in order or be heard over the atrocious violin recital going on inside, but at last the wooden door opened with a creak and there stood a tall man with a violin under his chin and an angry glare in his eyes.

"Who**_ dares _**interrupt a genius when he is rehearsing?" he asked, in a voice so loud and booming that it was enough to make anyone shy all over again, but not Jounouchi Katsuya. "Me." Jou said fearless of the man who stood before him. "Mr.Bazata said to go right to Principal Scwire's office." _"Mr.Bazata said to come right to Vice Principal Scwire's office,"_ the man mimicked in a high, shriek voice. "Well, come in, come in, I don't have all afternoon." "Yes you do you jerk." Jou muttered under his breath, stepped into the office, and got a better look at the man who had mocked them. When he did want to get a better look at the man, he only saw a shadowy figure. He rolled his eyes once again and looked around the office. The room was very different when Principal Nedwell was here. The desk was right there to see when you walk in, and the room was quite dark. He looked down to see a burgundy carpet, but wasn't exactly sure if it _was _burgundy at all. When he notice there was _some _light creeping through the small slits in the closed curtains. Jou turned around again and saw the shadowy figure come closer. He saw that the man had a red nose and he quickly turned away. When the lights finally turned on, actually one lamp provided light, Jou could finally see the man. He was dressed in a rumpled brown suit that had something sticky on its' jacket, and he was wearing a red tie decorated with little green swirls. His nose was very small and very red, as if somebody had stuck a cherry tomato in the middle of his splotchy face. He was almost completely bald, but he had four tufts of hair, which he had tied up into little pigtails with some old rubber bands. Jou had never seen anybody who looked like him before and he was not particularly interested in looking at him any further, but his office was so small and bare that it was difficult to look at anything else. There was a small metal desk with a small metal chair behind it and a small metal lamp to one side. The office had one window, decorated with curtains that matched the man's tie. The only other object in the room was a shiny computer, which sat at the corner of the room like a toad. The computer had a blank gray screen with several buttons as red as the pigtailed man's nose. He decided to look back down at the carpet and he was right, it was burgundy and not a darker color.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the man announced in a loud voice, "Principal Scwire."

There was a pause, and Jounouchi looked all around the tiny room, wondering where Scwire had been hiding all this time. Then he looked back at the man with the pigtails, who was holding both hands up in the air, his violin almost touching the ceiling, and they realized that the man had just introduced so grandly was himself. Scwire paused for a moment and looked down at Jou.

"It's traditional," he said sternly, "to applaud when a genius had been introduced."

Just because something is traditional is no reason to do it, of course. Even though Principal Scwire looked so ferocious that Jou _still_ didn't find the need to clap for him, but he looked so annoyed he thought this was a perfect time to honor tradition. Jou sighed quietly, began clapping his hands enthusiastically, didn't stop until Scwire took several bows, and sat down on his chair.

"Thank you very much, and I'm Principal Scwire, _blah blah blah_." he said, using the word "blah" to mean that he was too bored to finish his sentence properly. "I'm certainly doing Mr.Bazata a favor in taking you in on such short notice." Scwire said speaking directly to Jou. "He assured me that you take long, and that better be right. You've been sent to my office for what reason? What is the adversity between Mr.Bazata and you? 'Adversity' means 'trouble' by the way." "In my case," Jou said, not pointing out that he knew what 'adversity' means. "'adversity' means teachers. Mr.Bazata was the cause of all the trouble and hating on me." _"Mr.Bazata was the cause of all the trouble and hating on me." _Scwire said in his nasty, mimicking way. "I'm not interested in your problems child, quite frankly._ I am a genius _and have_ no time _for anything other than playing the violin. It's depressing enough I have to take on this job as principal because not a_ single _orchestra appreciates my genius. I'm not going to depress myself any further by listening to the problems of little bratty child."

Jou wished he could exchanged glares, with someone but couldn't. He wasn't to thrilled hearing Scwire's life story sum up. Quite frankly, he didn't care much about Principal Scwire or the school itself. He just wanted to go home and hangout with his friends. But he very well knew that he had school to attend every week on the weekdays. There would have to be a holiday that the Japanese celebrate in order for school to be on vacation for a week or so. However, none of this could change; he now had to visit a weird principal, which was a terrible man who can't play the violin. He didn't want to be in this school, and he is sure no other students would want to be in this school either. Therefore, Jou decided to stay quiet and let Scwire rattle on about the school and how he is a genius, even though he had made many grammar errors and made absolutely no sense.

"Anyway, here at Domino High there'll be no blaming your own weakness. That'll be all taken care of by this computer here." Scwire pointed at the toad-sitting computer. "We have the new technology of today to keep track people down in Domino High. From everyone's head to toe."

"I'm not completely sure that, that computer will keep him away." Even though Jou was completely sure that the computer will not keep them safe from Mr.Bazata or anyone else. He felt more depress that he had to be in a horrible school with many teachers who despised him.

Scwire wrinkled his nose as if he smelt something unpleasant. "You'll get an education here even if we have to break your arms to do it. Sit down now." he ordered Jou and in Jou's response, he raised an eyebrow.

Jou sat on the cold metal chair and stared at Scwire, who stood behind the metal desk and pointed at things with his violin. He also found out that he was not too crazy for Scwire's disgusting stench of stinky breath as he breathed over him as he talked.

"What did you do to Mr.Bazata?" Scwire ordered Jou to tell him.

"I cussed at him, so what?"

"For your punishment I want you to write 'I will not use profanity in Domino High School." Scwire said with a grin on his face. "Can you remember that, I will not use profanity in Domino High School? If you don't think you can remember, I have a felt-tipped marker, and I will write 'I will not use profanity in Domino High School' on your hand in permanent ink."

"I can remember." Jou said plainly.

Principal Scwire drew himself up to his full height, which in his case was five feet, ten inches. "If this is not signed by your _parent _I will be more then happy to write that on your hand and give you three days of detention." he emphasized the word 'parent' which obviously means Jounouchi Katusya had only one parent, which was his alcoholic father.

"What?" Jou asked incredulously. 'Incredulously' is a word which here means, "Not being able to believe It." and he didn't believe it.

_"What?" _The miserable man mimicked. "Perhaps after a few semesters at Domino, you'll learn that profanity is not tolerated here at all."

"Erm...." Jou looked around; he didn't feel that this man was the right person to bother. The man was so stubborn that he felt as if it was completely a waste of his time to come to this man's office in the first place. "You are right, but Principal Scwire can't you make an exception?" he asked in a fake pleading voice.

"Of course I'm right!" Scwire cried. "I'm a genius and I'm a _violinist_! I have no time to make exceptions! I'm too busy practicing the violin. Therefore, if you will kindly leave my office, I can get back to work. I am so very sorry."

Jou opened his mouth to say something more, but he looked at Scwire, he knew that there was no use saying another word to a stubborn man, and he glumly walked out of the principal's office. When the office door shut behind him, however, Principal Scwire said another word, and he said it three times. Jounouchi listened to these three words that he said and knew that he had not been sorry at all. For as soon as he, left the office and Scwire thought he was alone, he said to himself, "Hee hee hee."

Now, the principal of Domino High School did not actually say the syllables "hee hee hee," of course. Whenever the words "hee hee hee" in a story, or "ha ha ha," or "har har har," or "heh heh heh," or even "ho ho ho" those words mean somebody was laughing. In this case, however, the words "hee hee hee" cannot really describe what Principal Scwire's laugh sounded like. The laugh was squeaky, it was wheezy, and it had a rough crackly edge to it, as if Scwire were eating tin cans as he laughed at Jou. However, most of the entire laugh sounded _cruel_. It is always cruel to laugh at people, of course, although sometimes if they are wearing an ugly hat or something looking silly on them, it is hard to control yourself. But like Jou was not wearing any ugly hats or anything silly. He was a blonde unmannered student who was receiving bad news, and if Principal Scwire really had to laugh at him, he should have been able to control himself until Jou was out of earshot. But Scwire didn't care about controlling himself, and as Jou listened to the laugh.

There _was_ a worse sound in the world than somebody who cannot play the violin insisting on doing so anyway. The sound of an administrator laughing a squeaky, wheezy, rough, crackly, cruel laugh at children who have to live in a tin shack was much, much worse. "Hee hee hee," and you, wherever you are hiding out, read the words "hee hee hee," you should know that "hee hee hee" stands for the worst sound that Jou had ever heard.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Computers Aren't Pretty With Mr.Spira**_

**  
  
Hallway, Domino High, Domino, Japan  
  
**

The bell rung. It was finally time for lunch. Anzu quickly picked up her backpack and easily rushed out of the classroom, hearing her teacher yell out a few words. These words were not easy for Anzu to understand, since she couldn't hear over the crowd of students rushing pass her, out of their room and down the halls. She rushed down the hall, trying to get to her friends' classrooms. When she did get to Jou's class, he didn't come out. She stood quizzically at the side of the door and waiting just another minute. When the last person walked out, it wasn't not Jounouchi. She blinked slowly, the fact she was confused Jou didn't walk out, and peeked into the classroom. She saw the teacher was standing at her desk, with papers in her hand and a grade book in the other. She looked around and briskly walked out the room, passing Anzu, not even noticing her.

Anzu tilted her head in confusion and the simple confused word came out of her mouth, "Huh?" She looked at the teacher, from the back, and shook the curiosity off her mind. She had to focus on getting to the lunchroom. She shook her gripped on her backpack and rushed down the hall, yet again. She ran into someone, a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and lavender eyes. She fell back and he did too. Anzu's backpack fell off her shoulder, that was supporting it, and the same love note she wrote slipped out. She looked, seeing the angered in the bronze-skinned boy and frowned.

"I'm sorry." Anzu apologized picking up her backpack and putting it back on her shoulder. "I was in a hurry, sorry."

The sandy blonde haired student stared at Anzu silently and walked by her, not even apologizing back. This made Anzu look back and question herself secretly.

_What's his problem? _Anzu thought and stood up, dusting her skirt off and kept walking to her destination.

**Lunchroom, Domino High, Domino, Japan  
  
**

The lunch room was full of noisy students, good and bad, sitting and eating and conversating. Anzu looked all over the room and got online for the lunch they served. She sighed and stepped forward, everytime there was a small gap between the people in front of her. When she finally got a hold of her lunch, she paid the lunch woman and walked back to the same spot where she stood before. She looked around and thought where her friends could be sitting. All she had to look for was a small boy with tri hair color, a tall one with an antenna shaped hair due and a blonde boy. How hard can _that _be?

The brunette female brushed her hair and sighed. She decided to sit alone and started to look for an empty seat. While she walked, down the isles of tables and heard someone, call her name. They called her name three times, until she turned around. When she did, Yuugi was signaling her to come over to their table. A big smile curled on the girl's lips and she walked up to them, taking a seat, and placing her tray in front of her.

"Hey guys!" Anzu greeted her friends and opened her juice box. "Hey Jou, where _were you?_ You weren't in Mrs.Orlando's class."

"Well," Jou began, "Mrs.Orlando and I got into this fight."

"Awww Jou!" Anzu groaned. "Mrs.Orlando got into a pointless fight, no?"

"Yeh." Jou nodded and sighed. "So I had to go to the office, but...err...I didn't."

"But you're supposing to!"

"Well I didn't, because when I did I met a stupid mimicking man!" Jou growled at the thought of Principal Scwire's awful mocking tone. "He's so _annoying!_"

Anzu frowned at the thought of a grown man mimicking to students twenty-three or more years younger then he is. _Why would a man mimic a child? _Anzu thought, still not getting through her head that Principal Scwire was an atrocious man. The same questions drifted through her head, over and repeatedly. She couldn't think of anything else she decided to remain silent and sighed a soft sigh.

She decided it was time for a new subject.

"How's the Game Shop working on Yuugi?" Anzu asked, looking down into the smaller boy's big purple eyes. She smiled, loving the feeling she got staring into his eyes. Every time she did this, it seemed as if all her worries and troubles are over and gone.

"Mmm...Things are all right." Yuugi said taking a sip on cherry juice from his juice box and smiled. It seemed as if they were hanging out with six years-old rather then a sixteen-year-old boy. He would be seventeen, like his other friends excluding Anzu since she was sixteen also and live up to life's problems. He will be seventeen in July on the date the fourth.

Anzu knew this lunch would be dull and silent. The words of names, things, places, and people drifted throughout the lunchroom, and made Anzu sigh even louder. She didn't know what to talk about, what to think, maybe she could be thinking of something or some_one_.

**  
  
Domino High, Domino, Japan -- Author's POV  
  
**

When lunch passed and the lunchroom was spacious and the only thing in there was tables and chairs. This made it look like it was abandoned for such a long period. Clumps of meatballs on the floor, milk spilt across the table and pens rarely on a table. There was mostly ripped paper napkins and food on the floor. The thing is I feel bad for whoever has to clean it.

The thing is about cleaning it's pure Hell to us all. If you are a clean freak then you scare me, because clean freaks will not tolerate dirt _anywhere_. My father, for example, is a clean freak and claims he is not. When there is a spot on the wall, like ketchup, he gets into a twenty-minute conversation about ketchup and gets mad easily. Then when it's night time and I go to bed, which sucks, he's happy to see me and everything.

It's Ryou Bakura's time to shine, in my little story, yes. Ryou was heading to his computer class, which was dull because his teacher makes conspiracy, making the students understand nothing about computers. The thing was the teacher would say to go on the computer and learn to type a three-paragraph story, beginning, middle and end. When you are nearly finished with the story, the teacher would tell you what to write and everyone starts all over again.

This teacher was way to annoying for words. When the white haired boy finally reached the door, placed his hand over the doorknob, and looked up at the clock that hung over the hallway wall. He noticed he was late for class and he quickly pulled his hand away from the doorknob. He sighed and looked over his shoulder, seeing a human figure walking up the hallway. This figure seemed small, from far away view, and had blonde hair. He wore the school uniform with an opened blue jacket and a black packsack. This boy seemed vaguely familiar and to Ryou's knowledge, this boy was a bully to him. That's right. Jounouchi. Ryou glared at him again and quickly opened the doorknob and rushed into the room, seeing the teacher staring at him and he gave a nervous smile. "Ello Mr.Spira." he said uneasily and looked at everyone who sat behind the computers.

They were right in the middle of explaining how to turn on the computer, which was pointless. Everyone who was in this class for most of the year should know how to turn on the computer. Mr.Spira grinned and waved at Ryou.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you have detention." Mr.Spira said writing down a slip for detention. "Next time be on time and I won't have to give you this horrible thing." he handed Ryou the slip and before it got to the white haired boy's hand the door opened, revealing Jou at the door. "You too Mr.Katsuya."

"You too what?" Jou questioned Mr.Spira, who just grinned and wrote down another detention slip. "Oh..." he stared at the slip and took it in his hand. "Wonderful." he muttered walking to his seat and sitting down at his seat, which was next to Ryou.

Ryou's only hell period was Computers. The bad thing was this period always seemed to go by slow. Sometimes the period would go quickly, like today for example. Hopefully today. Ryou reluctantly walked to his seat and sat down. He stared at the blank computer screen. He pressed the monitor button and the computer still didn't turn out. He tilts his head to one side and moved the mouse around for a few seconds.

"What the bloody hell..." he muttered to himself. He crossed his arms and then looked at the monitor again. "What's wrong with this contraption?" he poked the computer screen and looked at Jou's computer. His computer wasn't working either and neither was the boy next to them.

Ryou stared at Mr.Spira and shook his head slowly. He knew Mr.Spira has _something _to do with this. Jou, on the other hand, growled in frustration. Mr.Spira frowned at the three students at the back of the room and shook his head.

"You're not turning on the computer properly." Mr.Spira said and sat on his chair and sighed. He took a bite of his banana he always held in his left hand.

Jou rolled his eyes and grunted. "You banana-eating-man! What did you do?!" he slammed his fist on the table then started to calm down. He looked under the table for just a quick second and sat up straight.

Ryou looked at Jou then to the table then under the table. He had an idea; it was Mr.Spira who disconnected _their _computers just for the fun of it. "Hmm..." he sat under the table, tugging each wire softly until he pulled one that was not in the out lit. Every other wire seemed to be plugged in but the wire that turned on the computer wasn't. He took the loose wire and plug it in the out lit. When he did this the computer, screens lit up, the logo of the computer appeared on the screen, and Jou along with the other boy sighed in relief when Ryou sat back on his chair.

"Don't worry, it works." Ryou smiled and clicked onto Word Perfect. When he said this frown came across Mr.Spira's face but quickly turned into a smile.

"So _Ryou is wise_!" Mr.Spira nodded and sighed. "So like I was saying, write a five paragraph story about a girl, or boy, from England and wants to find a home. When you are done tell me and I will get this printed out...That is if it's worth it."

The class groaned and some people exchanged glares, they did not trust Mr.Spira. He loved to trick people and that's not what you're suppose to do for class. They all looked at one another and some people turned around to look at someone. Mr.Spira raised an eyebrow but laughed as if he heard a joke. This made the whole class turn their attention to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you children!" Mr.Spira laughed. "You make me laugh."

None of the students said a word to make anyone laugh, which was a bit often. The class would remain silent until the middle of the period, then there would be a lot of talking. A lot of talking to Mr.Spira, arguing to be specific. A girl, who sat in the front of the room, finally broke the laughter of Mr.Spira with this sentence,

"Are you sure you want us to do that?"

Mr.Spira stopped his fit of laughter and frowned. "Well of course I'm sure, when am I not?"

Now it was the class's turn to laugh. Mr.Spira was left confused and a bit upset. He didn't like when the class laughed at him, even though he laughed at them. Mr.Spira was, all together, was mean and nice. The easier term is, two-faced.

Ryou walked up to the teacher's desk to go to the bathroom and asked him. When Mr.Spira said he could he walk out of the classroom and into the hallway. Actually, he didn't need to go to the bathroom. At all. He just wanted to get away from the teacher's tricks and get away from Jou. He didn't know what the blonde-haired boy would do to him. When he got to the bathroom door, he stared at it for a long moment then felt a hand on his shoulder. He gasped and turned around quickly, seeing it was only a security guard. He let out a small sigh of relief... twice and looked up at the man.

"Where's your ID?" The tall man asked the white-haired boy demandingly instead of the voice of question.

"Here..." Ryou pulled out the ID in his pocket and showed the man. He accepted the ID then walked away. He blinked slowly, watching the man retrieve back to the corner from which he stood. The small laminated card was slipped back into the pocket of his pants and his hand placed back over the door. He pushed the door open and walked into the bathroom. A dark figure stood under a light, but this light was lit. The light bulb had seemed too gone out and the shadowy figure of a tall dark man was under it. It seemed he had been standing there for a few moments, watching the boy who had gone into the bathroom. He held a skinny object in his hand, which seemed to reflect a bright white shine whenever it hit the light. The shine from the object sometime lit up the man's face then darkened again.

From the quick light that passed through his face, it showed that this man looked evil and cruel.

Back at Mr.Spira's Jou had a sudden urge to leave the room. This urge seemed weird and difficult to resist. The brown eyes of the student watched everyone carefully then quickly rushed to Mr.Spira's desk. He asked him too to go to the bathroom, and got a reply that took a while. Mr.Spira ruffled his brown hair then looked up at Jou. He gave a silent signal for yes and Jou was out the room in a split second.

Jou looked around the empty halls and started walking down the hall, where Ryou had been. When he reached the bathroom, something caught the boy's eyes. It was a dark side of the hallway. He thought that someone stood there, and didn't move. When he shook his head quickly, shaking off the disturbing feel he placed his hand on the silver doorknob. The bright shine that came from the shiny object made Jou jump to the dark's attention. He saw nobody and breathed heavily. He shook his head, trying to get the disturbing feel off again but didn't succeed in doing so. He frowned at the dark, his hand slipping away from the doorknob and walked towards the dark.

The curious blonde-haired person stared into the darkness. He couldn't see a thing so he just gave a simple shrug and turned around. Before he could walk away and arm reached out of the dark and pulled the blonde into the shadows. A yelp came from the tough blonde and fell into a open closet. He felt a hand run up his arm and, like a reflex, kicked the leg that was in front of him. A grunt was the reply and squeezed his skinny arm. Jou winced in pain heard a chuckling voice.

"Well what do we have here?" the voice sounded dark and husky. Compare this voice to Jounouchi's, it sounds more deep and scary. "Oh, this must be Jou."

Jou shook his head, he was surprise this person knew him. However, why didn't Jou know him? He clutched on the man's arm and felt a tighter squeeze on his arm. "W-Who are you?!"

"Well you'll find out soon enough." the voice chuckled. "But you can call me Master."

Jou blinked and growled. "What!?" he growled at the man. "Hell n--" before Jou could finish he felt a disturbing sensation. His eyes grew small and then grew wide. His pupils disappeared into the cloudy dark haze over his eyes. The blonde-haired boy remained silent and that dark chuckle came from the man.

"Now little Jou I need you to do me a small favor." he said darkly stroking the blonde hair. "Go to the bathroom where the white-haired is."

Jou nodded loyally, listening to the hypnotizing voice this man possessed.

Back at the boy's bathroom, Ryou stood in front of the one mirror in the bathroom. He sighed, curling the soft white hair entangled in his fingers. He smiled at himself in the mirror, also staring at the circle silhouette under his buttoned jacket. The bathroom door opened and footsteps echoed, as they got closer to him. He sighed and ignored the sounds; he was practically in his own little world now. When the footsteps stopped, right behind the spaced out boy, an arm reached out to his shoulder, yanking him back. His thoughts disappeared a bewilder yelp came from the boy's soft lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy! Howdy! Review time!

Reviews:

_(chapter 2) _**Marik chan: **Ok that was a little better all though you repeat youtself too often. I mean you write one sentence and then you write it again just in a different form but with the same meaning. This is not a flame! Im just saying...hehe anyway good chapter although i dont feel one bit sorry for Anzu. And when youwrite something in the story can you put it in italics or bold or something like that so we know when the author is speaking? good job so far

_(chapter 1) _**Marik chan: **Hey not a bad chapter! It was a little hard to understand thoug because the sentences were like all stringed together in one paragraph without a period or comma. But other than that it was good! Gonna go read chapter 2 now!

**  
**_(chapter 2) _**sun-sun kat:** I'm sorry...but...this is really slow...and really kinda boring...sorry...BUT I find the idea of this story pretty interesting (did i spell that right? ah you can only go for so long without skool, right?!)

**Tainted Dreamer:** -twitch- Suny... You /better/ continue on with chapter 4 soon... -twitch- Jou's dirrty. X3

_(chapter 1) _**Tainted Dreamer:** Ack. Oo; It's skitsopuppy from LJ. Already said I loved the story. NOW CONTINUE IT! Lmao. Now. Now. Now. Now. -growls- NOW! Btw, can't you tell I love it so?

**Marik chan: **ok the end was the best part. You should try making it more interesting! Spice it up a bit! Make it a little funny or something. no one really cares about the surroundings and what everyone does in class. And when does Ryou finally get his note?

...Well, _hopefully_ the reviews will be better. sun-sun kat, that wasn't very nice uu. I feel sad, and feel like taking the story down and leaving it on my livejournal community. xx; Or maybe not. **_HOPEFULLY _**I'll get nicer reviews from her uu No I do not hate sun-sun kat! We cool, we cool. XD Right? Right? Oh...Marik chan, the note is comming and the "everyone is doing in class" part was for the hell of it! XD Ryou gets his note soon enough, yer...mwahahahah...

**Bold- important/stand out/author talking or lecturing within the story(read if you wish)**

_italic- notes/flashbacks/thoughts_

Underline-(probably not used as often)a story title or stand out...I dunno.

**_All three- very important and MUST me read!_**

**_If words are in italics it means notes/flashback/thoughts/or me writing!_**

**Warning: _I_ _will not post chapter 5 if I don't receive 5 to 10 reviews!_**

XP YEA! Apology, I am sorry. Well, not that the reviews have finished, it's time for another chapter! Enjoy, loves!

**_Chapter 4 Not What I Want_**

******Boy's Bathroom, Domino High, Domino, Japan**  
  
Ryou jumped back into someone's arms. He blinked slowly, turning around he was face to face with a chest. "U-Uh, s-sorry." He didn't want to look up and see a angered face, but when he did decide to look up, he saw a dark smirk upon Jou's face, who looked a bit creepy. Ryou's eyes widen and started to slowly back away from him. He saw that Jou did not look his himself. He felt as if someone has taken control of Jou, but couldn't put his finger on it. Jou traced a finger across Ryou soft skin.  
  
"Erm...Jounouchi...you really don't look...err...like yourself." Ryou said trying to pull away from his grip, "I think you should...err...maybe go...lay down?" he suggested and quickly pulled his arm away from Jou.  
  
Jou smirked at Ryou, who looked very frightened and confused. "I'll just stay here, with you, little Ryou."  
  
"Uh...what?" Ryou looked around and blinked. "What?!"  
  
Now there are two types of "What?" in the world. The first type simply means "Excuse me, I didn't here you. Could you repeat yourself?" The second type is a little trickier. It means something more along the lines if "Excuse me, I did hear you, but I can't believe that's really what you meant," and this second type is obviously the type Ryou was using at this moment. He was right in front of him, so he'd obviously heard what had come out of Jou's mouth. But he couldn't believe that Jou was just going to stay with him. He would most likely just give him in a punch in the gut and then walk off. But this was a bit to weird for words. Well for some reason Ryou liked the beating Jou instead of this one that stood before him.  
  
When Ryou was just about to walk away, Jou swiftly grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall. He pulled off Ryou's shirt and quickly unbuttoned Ryou's pants. Ryou shifted around a bit and briskly slipped away from Jou's clutches.  
  
"Jou! What's wrong with you!?"  
  
"There's nothing wrong with me." Jou grinned and tilted his head. "Actually, I've never been better. How's by you?"   
  
"Err...Jou." Ryou backed away from him, but Jou quickly pulled him back and pressed him against the wall, giving a hard kiss to the white haired angel's lips. Ryou was surprised by this, and tried to pull away, but Jou pressed his body against him. He forced his tongue into his mouth, licking every inch of his mouth. Ryou tried to get away, but Jou grabbed his arm and slammed him back into the wall. Ryou let out a painful groan and that unpleasant smirk curved on Jou's lips, but the scarier thing was it looked more evil then usual. Jou moved to his ear and whispered, "Calm down my dear, this could feel much better if you weren't so tense." He kissed his ear, and Ryou slowly loosened up. Jou smirked and kissed his ear again "That's a good boy." He undid Ryou's pants and pulled the down, with his boxers, and let them drop to the floor. He started to rub his cock, earning a gasp and pleading from the white-haired boy.  
  
"N-No...Jou p-please...s-stop." Ryou whimpered as Jou rubbed harder. Another moan escaped his lips and started to slide down to the floor.  
  
Jou smirked and followed Ryou down to the floor and kissed his lips. "I can't stop, this is way to much fun." he had cum onto Jou's hand.  
  
Jou smirked, kissing Ryou's neck as he ran his thumb over his head, spreading the precum around and using it as a lubricant to make his movements more fluid. Ryou whimpered, leaning his head back against the wall and trying to make it look like he was fine. Jou kissed down his neck as his hand stroked up and down the boy's burning length, bringing him closer and closer to him. Jou bit the struggling boy's lips to stifle a moan and tried to refrain from thrusting his hips against Jou's hand, only failing miserably. Jou snickered, Ryou whimpered, moaning loudly as Jou dropped down suddenly, swallowing his length in one go. The feel of his soft lips around Ryou's length sent him over the edge, not literally, and he moaned, emptying himself into Jou's eager mouth. He stood up and licked his lips, grinning and kissing Ryou softly.  
  
When he was finished he gave another smirk, looking at the half-lidded Ryou. Ryou tried to sit up but failed. Jou shook his head a bit and licked Ryou's lips. "I don't know why you're trying." He chuckled a bit.  
  
"Uh...J-Jou...p--" Ryou was stopped by him when Jou out two fingers in lips.  
  
"Shhh.." Jou removed his two fingers from his lips and stroked his hair. He slipped three fingers into Ryou's mouth, allowing him to suck on them. When his fingers were slick he pulled them out and grinned. "Don't worry sweetie, this won't hurt...much."  
  
Ryou's eyes widen and he tried to get away from him as fast as he could, then he felt a finger inside him. His eyes grew bigger, and began to fill up with tears of pain. Ryou whimpered and listened to the reassuring words Jou said to him and slipped in the second and third. Ryou tried to say something, but didn't come out as loud as he thought it would. The mumbling from Ryou didn't stop Jou from anything, and pulled his fingers out. Ryou quickly crawled away from Jou, but was pulled back to the blonde. No matter how much he tried, poor boy couldn't get away from Jou, or is he really Jounouchi Katsuya?  
  
The period had only twenty five minutes left, and that was enough time to do what Jou had been told(hypnotized to do). Ryou sat on the Jou's legs, in pain and the slight feeling of pleasure, but that feeling was weak. "The absolute glee in watching you in pain is overwhelming." he heard Jou laughed darkly. The voice of the blonde was scary and made Ryou try to cower away from him. No matter how much he tried (yet again) he couldn't get away. He prayed for the time to pass quickly, and the bell would ring, if he was that lucky. Knowing Ryou well, and nobody knew him any better, he was unfortunate. His mother, sister, pass away and from then on he got the Millennium Ring. When he found out a evil spirit lived within it and would come out to beat and cut the poor boy. His father was barely home and whenever he prayed for the best, worse has yet to come. Jou took a minute to stare at his wounds and cuts and a sympathetic frown came across his face.  
  
When he noticed the cuts and bruises, he felt that was all his fault, but not all. Some of this gruesome work was done then none other then Ryou's yami. Everyone met this man before, but never personally talked to him. Yami and Yuugi had, just for the sake of Ryou's safety. Jou blinked slowly, fingering Ryou's bruises and cuts but was shook back to being a mind slave. Ryou looked at him, just for a second, thinking that he'll stop this madness and leave him alone. Ryou quickly grabbed his clothes and got up, but was pushed against the wall by Jou.  
  
"You're not going _anywhere_ little Ryou." he eyed the clothes in the white-haired boy's hand. He snatched them and dropped it onto the floor, where it once laid before. He took Ryou's legs and wrapped it around his waist, ignoring the fact that Ryou was afraid, weak, and helpless. He threw his head back as he felt something hard brush his entrance.  
  
"Onegai..." Ryou whimpered. "Stop..." the whimpered boy arched his back, feeling Jou press against him.  
  
Jou moaned, feeling the tight muscle tense against the sudden intrusion.  
  
Ryou whimpered lowly, letting out a cry of pain as he felt it push inside him, stretching him out.  
  
"So...tight..." Jou moaned, pushing in all the way. Ryou grimaced in pain and dirtiness. His eyes squeezed shut and now the blonde haired boy was fully inside of the white haired boy. He pulled out fast and thrust back in. He repeated this action, going harder and faster with each time, he pulled out. Young Ryou Bakura cried out in pain, feeling the other boy thrust in and out of him. Finally, after it seemed as if it was eternity, he felt a substances come within him. He took in a sharp breathe, letting out a cry as it stung his insides.**Mr.Spira's class, Domino High, Domino, Japan -- Author's POV**  
  
Mr.Spira was sitting at his desk, chewing the bite of the new banana he started just a second ago. He watched the kids type, some typed very slow, others typed normal, and rarely some of them were typing fast.** The skill of typing fast is good and very helpful. Like myself, I type fast and have writer's block. Like cliffhangers, writer's block leaves you on the edge of action and suspense. Everybody who writes a story has writers block, but sooner or later the writer will continue with the story until a certain part is done and ready to move on. Some writer's block takes forever, making the writer think for days, months, or even years. Like on , it's most likely to be months. Years, maybe that's the weird part and the complicated. You're leaving eager readers on the edge of their seats, waiting and full of questions that may be answered the next chapter. Published books, on the other hand, are already completed books and ready to read throughout your time. No wait, no questions...well maybe there will be some questions, but soon will be answered.**  
  
Mr.Spira didn't notice Jou and Ryou aren't in the class in this very moment so this shows how unintelligent Mr.Spira really is. There were twenty minutes left of the horrid period, to Ryou's point of view. Soon the period will be over and he would get out, and run away and hope to get home while he's at it. The thought of Mr.Spira going into the nearest boy's bathroom, was way to far-fetched. Mr.Spira's concentration was all on his trick. He was figuring out what to say, to complete the whole trick. When just enough time passes by, he'll lay it on his hard working class.  
  
Mr.Spira stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to get the class's attention. When this was accomplished Mr.Spira gave a little wave to the students and said, "I almost forgot to mention." and when he said this all the students groaned and exit out of the document they were writing. "Don't forget your punctuations and reread the story. I don't want printed stories with the same sentences twice. Oh yes and you've kids been doing well."  
  
"What the f--" a student shouted out loud but stopped from using any profanity.  
  
"Now, now kids, I assure you that your stories are very well written." Mr.Spira grinned and saw the class frown at him. A few of them just laid their heads down and one just turned off the computer and walk out the room. "Hey! Mr.Figerou, you get back here!"  
  
Mr.Spira sat back down and went through his grade book. The thought of Ryou and Jou never came back from the bathroom finally crossed his mind. When the thought left his mind he gave a simple shrug, picked up his pen and started to write in the book. No childish things, important notes and things that needed to do.  
  
**Boy's Bathroom, Domino High, Domino, Japan**  
  
Ryou was panting heavily and kept his eyes closed. Jou smirked and brushed his lips against the panting boy's cheek. The longer he stared at the boy, the more interesting Ryou looked through Jou's eyes.  
  
Ryou felt the blonde get up and sat on the floor himself. The least the blonde did was get Ryou's pants on and got himself dressed. When the blonde walked out the bathroom Ryou quickly got his shirt on and jacket on. He buttoned the jacket and stood up to the mirror. His eyes filled with fear and agony. His white hair, was a bit messed up so he fixed it back to how it was before. Before he knew it, his eyes swelled up with tears and started crying in his jacket sleeves. He rolled up the end of the jacket in his fist and cried. He cried, and cried, and cried but no matter how much he cried his thoughts of what happened never changed. He now sees Jou not, only as a bully but a creep and frighten him. Even though Jou frighten him from now it was nothing compared to the fear he had towards his yami. The crying white-haired boy lifted his head to the mirror that had a crack across it, which he just noticed, and trace a finger along the crack. He just wanted to go home and cry. The day just had thirteen minutes and three periods left of school.  
  
Ryou tried to whipe all the tears out of his eyes, but more streaks of tears rolled down his cheeks. He whipped them away as well and let the rest of the tears run down his cheeks. He walked out of the bathroom, keeping his head low, and walked to the direction of Mr.Spira's room. When he felt his foot almost slipped he looked down and saw a folded note. "E-Eh? What do we have here then?" he asked no one in particular. He picked up the note and looked at it. He looked around for any sign of a person. "Hello." he unfolded the note and read to himself. "_Dear Ryou,_" he read and paused for a minute. "W-What? To me!?" He decided to keep on reading. "_Monday, October 18. I know we haven't been very talkative to one another, and I find this a flaw. I just want you to know, that I loved you ever since you came here. _Oh my dear lord." he gasped and blinked while more tears came down his cheel. "_I love it when I get lost in your chocolate brown eyes. I love when you let me touch your soft white hair. I love it when you make funny remarks and made me laugh, which doesn't come out as often. I must write this again, I know we haven't been talking to each other ever since you moved here, ever since the day we met. I really want to talk to you, and I want to hear your voice. I know this sounds weird, but I think I love you. This feeling is unbearable to keep inside, and I want you now._" he stared at the note and looked at the bottom of the page. "_Love, Your secret admirer._"  
  
Ryou's heart skipped a beat and he gave a smile, a small smile since he wasn't all that happy about the fact that he just got raped by his bully. "This person is obviously a very romantic person." his smile grew just a bit wider. "But who could it be?" He was very curious. This note made him think and think and think. He looked around, still no sign of a person. He refolded the note and slipt it into his pocket. He gave one last look around and the tears returned to him and walked back to Mr.Spira's class. 


End file.
